lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riddlers Sub-Getaway
Theme Batman Returns. Summary Riddler and Mr Freeze flee the Bat-Sub having stolen the Orgomentued Diaoned. Who will win the battle. Minifigures Riddler Mr Freeze Jimmy the goon Timmy the goon Batman.(Sub-suit) Description The "?" Sub The main part is a boat bottom. A green overturned boat bottom is above it. 2 sections on each side have big light purple "?". On top is a box with clear windows and a control panel inside. There is also a seat and a wheel. On top is a satelite dish. Inside the main part are control pads and crates. On the front there is a gold "?" sticking out. This is a laser. There is a silver propellor on the back.It has light purple "?"s on it. In black letters along the side is the "?" sub. The Bat Sub The bottom part is half a bboat bottom. It is black with a bat symbol on each side. There are black blocks building up the back part with a clear screen that is attached to the top. It goes to the front of the bottom part. There are also 2 yellow triangular parts in the front resembling missils. On the top is a radar and there are controls inside the clear part along with a seat and some levers. Prototype The original looked very much the same but the "?"s were blue and the "?" sub main part was red. Riddler also had a black hat and black suit. It had a tie that was white and there were some mini white "?"s on it. In the Videogame In Lego Batman3: Villains United. Riddler used this to escape Batman and Robin after stealing the Ultra-Laser which Timmy,Jimmy and an unamed goon had tied to the top. He was chased by the Bat and Bird subs and used his laser to close gates behind him. In the end it came down to a showdown. Riddler had 10 hearts. After 5 were destroyed he activated a force shield and used his laser missiles. Batman and Robin must reflect them 3 times destroying the shields. After this Riddler uses the red phone to call in 5 mini-subs. The 2 fire on them and make them hit the sub. After the last 1 hits it destroys the sub and makes it spiral out of control and crash it into a wall. It then explodes and sends both Riddler and the laser onto the deck above. The laser lands on Riddler and bounces of but the goons follow and land on him.A cage that kept Riddlers parrot that was in the sub then lands on them. The Parrot then pecks them. Trivia *In the Videogame the sub is based on the prototype. *The Prototype was 1st seen in the New York Lego Toy Fair. *In the Videogame there is a bar included along with 3 bedrooms,a kitchen,a bathroom,a pool and an arcade. There is also a hot dog stand. *In the short Batman at the beach at the end the sub is seen surfacing. Apperances Sets 166a Videogames Batman 3: Villains United Shorts Batman at the Beach Category:Sets Category:Articles Without Images Category:Batman